This invention relates to sterilizing or disinfecting devices, and more particularly to a device for sterilizing artificial dentures. The cleaning of removable artificial dentures has been a problem and an inconvenience that most users have had to endure, with most existing known procedures utilizing a chemical action. More specifically, the dentures are placed in an effervescent chemical solution, with the bubbling action serving to promote cleaning. While these procedures have proven effective in rendering the dentures more pleasing in relation to replacement in the user's mouth, and to serve to remove food stains and destroy some bacteria, these procedures have not proven sufficiently effective in destorying the major portion of the odor causing bacteria that results from the use of artificial dentures. The present invention provides a unique device which permits the employment of a heat disinfecting operation which will serve more effectively to destory odor causing bacteria, as well as other forms of bacteria.
The device of the present invention is electrically operated and relatively easy to use. It is also compact, and semiautomatic in operation, easy to clean, trouble-free in operation, and heats up and runs through its cycle of operation rapidly without continued user supervision. The unit is also relatively inexpensive and safe in its construction and operation.